DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Our overall aim is to use a molecular approach to isolate new genes involved in angiogenesis. We will treat zebrafish embryos with drugs and identify genes using subtractive library technology. Angiogenesis has been shown to be necessary for tumor growth and inhibition of vessel formation appears to be an excellent target for cancer therapy. The whole animal zebrafish bioassay will streamline the drug development process for cancer and heart disease. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: More that 20 antiangiogenic compounds are in clinical trials. Angiogenesis has been implicated in a number of diseases including cancer, heart disease, diabetes, ulcers and some autoimmune diseases. The market potential for screening services is estimated to be over $100M.